nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Wrestlemania Tag Team Fever Pitch Special
the Post-Wrestlemania Tag Team Fever Pitch Special is a 2 hour special US-Japan Crossover which aired on Nick in the United States and on FujiTV in Japan in the Super Hero Time premiered just on April 7th 2014, at the Conclusion of WrestleMania 30 after the Wrestlemaniac of the Year tournament Featuring a Crossover between Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cutie Honey: The Live, Cutie Honey 2004, Bishōjo Celebrity Panchanne, Bishojo Kamen Poitrine, Aa! Megami-Sama!, Kodai Shoujo Dogi-chan, Mysterious Nile Girl Thutmose, Gaia Ranger, Megumi Sentai Venus 5 ,Kyoudai Sentai Forceman, Secret World of Alex Mack it also features Country singer Sara Evans and Star Trek Voyager`s Samantha Wildman. This is the Second Crossover between Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and the First Crossover where several Toei Fugishi Comedy series-related shows teamup with Super Sentai and\or Power Rangers since Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon crossed over with several Power Rangers shows: Wild Force (december 2004), Ninja Storm (December 2003), Dino Thunder (May 2004) and Jungle Fury (December 2008) it was also the first such cross over to air as single TV special in both the US and Japan respectively, as the main body of Power Rangers Jungle Fury/Cutie Honey/Panchanne was the 3 part House of Masters arc in Jungle Fury. this movie adraws inspiration from Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special Characters Power Rangers Super Megaforce JAKQ Dengekitai Star Rangers Kaizou Sentai Gokaiger Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Cutie Honey Toei Fugishi Comedy Series Allies Villians Synopsis the Power Rangers Megaforce team land the Skyship on the landing platform near Paradise City, the capital of Pacific Sauria whose citezens are friendly all the time and with no Armada presense in the area. however while exploring the city and getting ready to dine on local food, a threat emerges in the form of men in black masks with Golden guns and a strange monster. when the Mega Rangers tries to confront this threat they bump into several magical girls and the Greatest Super Sentai of the Modern Era. Plot the Arrival the Super Mega SkyshipZord arrives on a landing Platform in Pacific Sauria's Capital of Paradise City. with no Armada Soldiers in the Area. the Mega Rangers decide to make a stop to enjoy local attractions. while exploring the city Troy Burrows and the others watch atop the big tower as Sara Evans sings the Dinosaur Spirit song from Kyoryuger. that was until trouble arises a Threat Emerges when Yuji Nakajao and Gold Claw of the Patherclaw Crime Gang and the Beautiful Zorima of the Deboss Clan along with Pantherclaw Gangsters and Zorima appears to cause a Rukus. The 10 Kyoryugers, the Sailor Senchi, Dogo-Chan, Panchanne and Poitrine, 2 Cutie Honeys and Sisters Yuki and Miki join the Megaforce Rangers to morph in order to fight off this threat. After being briefly surprised by each other's powers, the heroes confront Gold Claw who digs a hole in the ground to call for reinforcements, but opens a Crack instead from which a Nighlok Lion pet appears. Megaforce Red and Sailor Moon pursue the Yuji Nakajao with Cutie Honey '08 as his hostage through the Crack while the other Megaforce Rangers drive the Pantherclaw Gangsters away, assisted by Sailor Senchi and Kyoryugers. On the other side of the Crack, Troy is about to eat a fruit when Tuxedo Mask stops him from doing so, warning him of the dangers of the Darkam Forest. The Battle Cutie Honey Captured and Super Mega Mode the Explanation and Sara Evans the Second Battle Sara Evans and Samantha Wildman morphs into Kyoryugers! Varox heads the Tri-Evil Alliance Transcript Troy Burrows: What you drawing up Emma? Emma Goodall: Our base just like he said. '' '''Noah Carver: 'i think you drew our base too large Emma Goodall: ''Really? i thought the tree was that Large'' Jake Holling: ''its just something youre Remembering from when youre a kid'' Gosei (on Intercom): ''Rangers, you will be landing at a Island Location'' Troy Burrows: ''great what kind of island is it?'' Tensou: ''Paradise City, the Capital of Pacific Sauria. also there is no sign of the Armada fleet'' Jake Holling: ''great lets enjoy the Citys Attractions'' Noah Carver: ''Paradise City has some great Resturants. '' Emma Goodall: ''what a Great Tower.'' Jake Holling: ''it called Viewterrace Tower. its on the Stations Pamplet.'' Gia Moran: ''the Saurian pineapple cakes look delicous'' Sara Evans: ''the Sands of Destiny Slip from my little Fingers. I can Feel our Eternal Bond holding us......'' Emma Goodall: ''is that Sara Evans?'' Jake Holling: '''it is. '''Gia Moran: ''she singing a Dinosaur Song. '' Sara Evans: ''...Play Tomorrows Melody! '' Pantherclaw Gangster: ''Get Outta Here!'' Alex Mack: ''Everyone, Run!'' Troy Burrows: ''I thought there no signs of the Armada.'' Noah Carver: ''they don't look like X-Borgs i think.'' Alex Mack: Hey, Run, You Guys! Troy Burrows: ''Its Okay. were Power Rangers.'' Alex Mack: ''Huh? '' Makoto: ''Jupiter Power......'' Minako Aino: ''Venus Power....'' Rei Hino: ''Mars Power....'' Ami Mizuno: ''Mercury Power....'' Usagi Tsukino: Moon Prism Power..... Sailor Senchi: ''Make Up!'' Sister Yuki/Sister Miki/Cutie Honey 04/Cutie Honey 07-08: ''Honey Flash!'' Panchanne and Min-Panchanne: ''Ancien Regime, Tri-Colour! '' 10 Kyoryugers: ''BRAVE IN!'' Gaburevolver: ''CHOMPACHOMP! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegochi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Pleuzon! Bragigas!'' 10 Kyoryugers: ''Kyoryu change!'' Ramirez and Tessai: ''Spirit Ranger.....'' 10 Kyoryugers: ''FIRE!!!!!'' Gaburevolver: ''CHOMPACHOMP! OOOOVVVVVVVEEEERRRRCCHHHAAAARGGE! Twisto!'' King Daigo Kiryu: ''Lets Make like Taco Bell and make em run for the Border! FIRE!'' Gaburevolver: ''OH! Its Party Time! Carnival! Amigo Carnival! GochiGochichomp! DriDrichomp! GabuGabuchomp! Vamola Carnival, Orrra!!'' Sister Miki: ''Sister Warrior of Darkness, Sister Miki.'' Sister Yuki: ''Sister Warrior of the Devil, Sister Yuki.'' Cutey Honey 2004: ''Warrior of Beauty......'' Cutie Honey 2007-08: ''Warrior of Love......'' Cutey Honey 2004 and Cutie Honey 2007-08: ''Cutie Honey!'' Sailor Venus: Sailor Jupiter: ' '''Sailor Mars: ' '''Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon: King Daigo Kiryu: ''You'll be Surprised when you Hear! the Fanged Brave! Kyoryu Red Samba CARNIVAL!!'' Ian: ''the Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!'' Nobu: ''the Armoured Brave, Kyoryu Blue!'' Souji: ''the Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!'' Ami: ''the Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!'' Utchy: ''the Thundering Brave, Kyoryu Gold!'' Ramirez: ''the Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan!'' Tessai: ''the Crushing Brave, Kyoryu Gray!'' Yayoi: ''the Oceanic Brave, Kyoryu Violet!'' Torin: ''the Shining Brave, KYORYU SILVER!'' Troy Burrows: ''It's Morphin Time!'' Power Rangers Megaforce: ''Go Go, Megaforce!'' Troy Burrows: '' Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!'' Emma Goodall: ''Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink!'' Jake Holling: ''Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black!'' Gia Moran: ''Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow!'' Noah Carver: ''Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue!'' 10 Kyoryugers: ''the Strongest Braves in History!'' Megaforce Rangers: ''Earth Defenders, Never Surrender!'' 10 Kyoryugers: ''Zyuden Sentai.......KYORYUGER!!'' Megaforce Rangers: ''Power Rangers......MEGAFORCE!!'' 10 Kyoryugers: ''Huh?'' Power Rangers Megaforce: ''Huh? '' King Daigo: ''Rangers from another galaxy, yosh!'' Troy Burrows: '''Magical Girls and Dinosaur Rangers all rolled into one...... '''King Daigo and Troy Burrows: ''Who are you?!'' Gold Claw:'' Who are you colored freaks?!'' Troy Burrows: ''No! who are you first?'' King Daigo: yeah you 1st! Gold Claw: ''i'm Gold Claw from the Pantherclaw'' King Daigo: Panther-claw? Troy Burrows: Panther-Claw? Gold Claw: ''if any of you colored freaks try to interfere in our plans then i will summon my comrades to fight you.'' Emma Goodall: it's a Nighlok! Most Beautiful Zorima: oh, Drats! i'm gonna get you for this, Nyurun! Gia Moran: Fighting Among Allies? King Daigo: I Don't know whats going on but....It's gonna get Wild!! Try an Stop us, SAMBA!! Troy Burrows: ''I'm With you!'' Noah Carver: ''You're wide open, Shark Bow gun!'' Yuji Nakajao: you got Long ways to go Oney-chan!!! Troy Burrows: No! Mega Blaster! Legendary Ranger Modes Red- Red Samurai Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger, Red Wild Force Ranger, Red Squadron Ranger, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger, Red Wind Ranger Pink-Pink Samurai Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, White Wild Force Ranger, Pink Prism Ranger, Pink Time Force Ranger Green-Green Samurai Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger Blue-Blue Samurai Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, Blue Wild Force Ranger Yellow-Yellow Samurai Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Lighting Blitz Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Power Rangers Samurai- Go Go Samurai!- Power Rangers Mystic Force- Magical Source Mystic Force!- Power Ranger Wild Force- Wild Access!- Category:2014